Electronic equipment manufacturers benefit from automated assembly, processing, test and packaging systems which include automatic identification. For instance, labels including barcodes printed thereon are typically adhered to a printed circuit board (PCB) before soldering to provide for automatic identification. These labels must withstand harsh thermal and chemical exposures and still meet optical requirements for reliable scanning.
The present invention includes improved coatings for a labels (e.g, PCB labels) that withstand elevated temperatures, exhibit resistance to many common solvents, and are receptive to printing (e.g., thermal transfer printing).